Bones' New Partner
by bobthetree123
Summary: Booth has to leave town for work, and Brennan hits it off with her new partner. But Booth returns and finds evidence that he's a serial killer, yet Brennan won't believe him. Will Brennan be his next victim? What if it's already too late? NOW COMPLETE
1. The Feeling of Chocolate

Hey guys,

unfortunately i don't own Bones, though i want to, and please review the story when you finish reading it.

* * *

'And the vertebra here is fractured, and by the looks of the shape it was made with some sort of a sharp tool, maybe a garden spade? Can you get Zack to check?' Dr Temperance Brennan asked, focusing on the body in front of her. It had just been found buried in a garden shed, uncovered by the owners who smelt a horrible odour, and went to take a look. And this was the final result.

Bones heard people walking up the stairs to the lab. She paid no attention, thinking they were Angela or Cam, returning from a break or errand. It was only when the stopped right next to the table did she look up.

Seeley Booth was standing at the edge of the silver table, and next to him a man Bones had never seen before. But she did know one thing. He was gorgeous.

The man had not a wrinkle in sight on his cream face, and had dark brown hair, hanging casually on his head. His eyes were a rich brown, and his smile was indescribable. She couldn't stop staring, until Booth cleared his throat.

'What's up?' she asked.

'This is Phil. He's going to be your partner for a few days.'

'Why? I need you on this case, Booth!'

'I can't help it. The Beuro wants me to help with a case up in Canada.'

'But you're needed for help on a case _here_!'

'I tried telling them that, but, well, they have more power over me Bones.'

Bones was stunned. As much as she wanted to meet Phil she needed Booth on this case. But apparently she didn't get a say in anything anymore.

'When are you going?'

'Tomorrow morning. I'm going for 3 weeks. So, you can get acquainted with Phil here today and work tomorrow. I've already notified him of the case.'

'How are you, Dr Brennan?' he asked, bowing his head slightly. He had a smooth, rich voice. 'I've read all your books. They are amazing. I've read the biography all about you and, I must say I find you amazing. I am glad to be your partner, and I understand you must be upset about it.'

'Oh, she'll be fine. I go out of town all the time. Ok, Bones, we're going to lunch, and over pie you can get to know your new partner,' Booth said, heading off down the stairs.

'I don't like pie,' Bones said, taking off her lab coat.

'Well, your salad or whatever you eat. Just come on.'

Bones sighed. No, she didn't get a say anymore.

*

Lunch was an interesting event for Bones. Her new partner had an interesting life. Phil was 28 and divorced with his wife the year before. He lived on his own, with a dog named Bruno and a bird named Needa. He loved baseball, and was in a league for a few years. He started working with the FBI at 24, after his baseball career went crashing down because of a knee injury.

Sounded like a tough life.

After lunch they walked back to the lab. Booth stayed for a few minutes, and then said he had some packing to do.

'You'll be fine, Bones. It's only a few days.'

'Yeah.' She gave him a hug. 'Have fun!'

'Yeah, like that's gonna happen. Bye.' He walked down the steps.

Bones turned to Phil. 'Do you need a tour?'

'No, Agent Booth has already shown me everything.'

'Ok, can you then go retrieve the file off my desk? Then you can start work.'

'Of course.' Phil walked down the steps and into her office. Bones turned around.

Angela was standing right in front of her. 'Who's the new guy? Your boyfriend? He's cute.'

'No, Ange, he's not my boyfriend. Booth has to work a case in Canada and so Phil's my temporary partner. Don't even think about it Ange.'

'What?'

'Don't go out with him. He's only for a few weeks anyway.'

'I wasn't planning to. I'm leaving him for you.'

'What?'

'Iv'e seen the way you look at him.'

'What way?'

'As though he's covered in chocolate.'

'I do not.'

'Don't worry, you're secrets safe with me. Have fun with him sweetie!' she called, walking down the steps. Bones gritted her teeth.

Phil walked back up the steps. 'From reading the file, I suppose that I should question the owners of the garden. Would you like to come?'

'Of course. I'll just get my coat,' Bones said, walking to her office and grabbing it off the chair. Phil met her at the doorway and walked her to her car.

'_My_ car?'

'Well, I assumed that you usually drive your car to these things. We could take mine, if you wish.'

'No, no, my cars good,' she said. Yeah, she was definitely going to like this guy.

*

Over the next few days Bones was really glad that Phil was her partner. He was solving the case really well, and Bones was really beginning to trust him, which was unusual, as she didn't trust many people in a few days, let alone weeks.

But Bones was beginning to feel something more. She kept wanting to see this guy, always wanting him there, wondering where he was when he wasn't. Maybe Angela was right, and she really did have a thing for this guy. That was weird for Bones. Maybe it's just a feeling of protectiveness for her new partner. _And anyway, _she thought, _I'm older then him. He said he was 28. He's really young. What would a guy like him want with me?_

The answer came a few days later.

Phil started to always be around her, 'accidentally' touching her hand or brushing against her, and when they were interviewing someone, he would stand right beside her, touching her back. He casually asked one day if she had a boyfriend. Her response was cautious, and wary. But she knew what he was doing.

He was flirting with her.

But did she mind?

Perhaps not.

It was very obvious when one day he casually walked into her office, then sitting on her desk. Bones felt a sharp pain in her chest. _That's how Booth used to sit, on this desk, exactly like that! _But she ignored the little voice. She must not remember Booth.

Phil turned towards her. 'Hey, Dr Brennan?' (Bones was pleased that he didn't call her Bones.) 'I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner tomorrow night, you know, as a little 'get to know each other' time.'

'But we already know each other.'

'Well, not everything. I don't know about your family or your life outside work.'

Her family. Bones felt another pang. She didn't have a family. But Bones wouldn't be hooked so easily. She knew what he was doing. He was asking her on a date.

'I don't know, Phil. I have heaps to do around here, and with this new case that came in...'

'Come on, it's just one night. Have a break. We don't know each other very well and this could be a perfect opportunity to learn about the other. It will be a work dinner. Not a date.'

Uh huh. Sure.

Bones sighed. 'Fine. Only a work dinner. Tomorrow night. At the Royal Diner.'

'How about something classier, instead of that dodgy place.' Bones took offence to that. 'The Flawless Shrimp? That's a nice place.'

Bones nearly gasped. That was a very expensive restaurant.

'I'll pick you up at 7.'

'You don't know where I live.'

'I'll work it out.'

*

Work the next day was very annoying. Bones was always looking over her shoulder, looking for Phil, seeing if he was trying to touch her again. She had had some serious thinking the night before. As much as she wanted to get together with her new partner, she knew it couldn't happen. It was too unprofessional. She had to treat Phil the same way as she treated Booth.

But how was that?

Maybe as she'd never had a work relationship she didn't know what t was like. Maybe it was perfectly fine. Look at Angela and Hodgins. They'd gone out together, and it had seemed fine then. Maybe she should give it a shot.

She would work it out at that night's dinner. She would talk with Phil, see what he says. Yes, it all counted on dinner.

* * *

Yea, as i said, please review, and any ideas or criticism is welcome.


	2. Unexpected

Well, I hoped everyone liked the first chapter. I haven't gotten many reviews which is disappointing. I would really like it if you gave any ideas, thoughts, criticism or speculation about the story. I would really appreciate it.

I hope you like this chapter. As said, please give any ideas

* * *

Dinner that night was actually pleasing. Bones had debated whether to wear formal or work clothes, and decided on the formal, though knowing that she would have to act professional that night, as she had promised. She could not let Phil know that she liked him.

Phil picked her up, as said, at exactly 7 o'clock. He wore a suit with a dark blue tie.

Very classy.

He was polite when he entered. 'You look spectacular, Miss Brennan. May I escort you to your vehicle?'

Bones nearly laughed out loud. 'No need to be proper, Phil. This is just a work dinner, remember?'

'Am I not allowed to be nice, Miss Brennan?' he asked, smirking slightly.

Bones didn't comment.

The drive to the restaurant was quiet, Phil occasionally asking questions, Bones answering them s though she were talking to Booth, no more, no less. At arrival, Phil held the door open for Bones, taking her arm and leading her in to the restaurant.

The dinner itself was splendid. Throughout it, Bones only allowed talk of business, and questions of the other's life. When Phil asked about her family, she said she had left them. He didn't question her, and seemed to accept her silence.

After dinner, Phil payed the bill. 'Shall I drive you back to your house?' he asked outside.

'No. Drive to the Jeffersonian. I have some files I need to finish, and I want to finish the examination of these bones tonight.'

'But it's late. No-one will be there. You should get some rest.'

'I won't be long.'

Phil nodded and drove to the Jeffersonian. He walked in with her.

'I'll wait in your office.'

'No, you go. I'll get a cab home.'

'No, I'll wait.'

Shrugging, Bones walked off towards the lab. Phil walked to her office, and sat down at her desk, then walked to the bookshelf. Her own book, Bred to the Bone, was sitting there. He retrieved it, then took it back to the desk, and read it while he waited.

45 minutes later, Bones walked back into her office. Phil was sitting there, reading her book. He looked up when she walked in. 'Ready?'

'Yeah.' Phil walked to the door. 'Listen, Phil.' He turned back to her. 'I had a really great time tonight. It's nice to have dinner with someone other then Booth or my other colleagues. That was really nice.'

'No problem. We can do it again sometime.'

'Yeah. I'll be upset when you have to leave. I mean, I miss Booth, but now I know that I'll miss you, and...'

'I know. But I'll come back.'

'I'm really glad I've met you. Everyone in this lab just thinks I'm a really antisocial person, which I am, but they don't understand about me with other people I don't know. You make me feel, I don't know, that I fit in with everyone. You understand my social standing, and I'm grateful.'

'I didn't understand half of that speech, but you're welcome.'

Phil moved and brought his hand to Bones' cheek, stroking it. He then leaned forward and kissed her gingerly on the mouth. When she didn't object, he put more force in. Bones stayed with him.

Bones heard the door bang open. She quickly broke off.

Booth was standing in the doorway, a stunned expression on his face, which quickly turned to anger.

* * *

Sorry it's so short, but that seemed like the perfect place to stop. Please review, as i dont think its too hard to move the mouse very slightly to click the **review **button and write something. Its only an extra 30 seconds of your life.

I will only write the next chapter if i get over 5 reviews, so if you want to see what happens to Booth, then review. And its going to be good, so i reckon you should.

Thanks everyone


	3. Phalanges

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and because of the number, I did, as promised, write another chapter. Hopefully I get as many people reviewing this chapter as last.

Once again, please review this chapter.

* * *

'Why does it even matter to you, Booth? Why do you care who I do and don't see?'

'He's a federal agent. His instructions were to help with the case, not hook up with his partner. '

They were standing in the door of Bones' office, Phil having left quite awhile ago, limping in pain. Booth was still fuming.

'Is that a problem for you? Look at Angela and Hodgins, Booth. Is _that_ a problem? Why are you so worked up about it?'

'I'm your partner, Bones. I'm meant to look out for you-'

'If you wanted to look out for me, you would let me do what I want, not ram someone into a wall.'

Booth snickered. After seeing Bones and Phil together, he had grabbed Phil by the collar and thrown him onto the wall, shaking him, asking him what he thought he was doing with his partner. Bones had tried to separate them, and as a result Booth had thrown Phil on the ground, leaving him groaning in pain, them stormed out of the room. He had returned only when Phil had left, finding Bones standing, legs apart, hands on hips, glaring at him.

'It's not funny, Booth. You could have seriously hurt him. Look, if you want to be my partner, just let me do what I want.'

'No. The FBI is pulling Phil out of the case now. We can finish it.'

'No! Once you've started a case, you have to finish it. Phil was doing really well on it. We have many suspects. I can't let you take him.'

Booth wouldn't buy it. 'I reckon you just want to keep him so you can hook up some more in your office!'

'Booth!' Bones was getting really angry and hurt. 'You never say stuff like that! I can see whoever I want, and I am going to keep Phil. You can take him as soon as the case is over.'

'Fine, but I don't want to catch you with him any more. Otherwise he's gone.'

'Thankyou.'

Booth didn't say goodbye as he walked out the door. Bones was right. He was her partner, and should just let her do what she wants. Who cares who she saw?

But he knew why he was upset.

Deep down, he liked Bones more then a partner. But Bones had always said that it would be uncomfortable and awkward having a relationship with someone you work with, and that's why he had never said or done anything. But now, Bones was hooking up with her temporary partner! She hadn't even known him for that long!

He felt hurt. Something he almost never felt. But he couldn't do anything about it. Bones wanted to be with Phil, so he'll let her.

*

The next day, Booth hung around the lab. He watched Bones and Phil. Bones was straight down to business, pointing out fractures and phalanges. But he could see Phil moving around to her, brushing against her, trying to always kiss her. Booth felt like going up and punching the guy. The only reason he didn't was because the security was right behind him.

The Squints were noticing it to, though didn't say anything, though the disapprovement showed on their faces. Booth had told them about the events of the night before, and though Angela had said that it was good to see Bones with a guy, she too looked worried for her friend. She agreed to have a talk with Bones.

Booth watched Angela take Bones into her office at around 2 o'clock. Booth watched from a distance, but could see them through the glass door. He saw Angela talking, Bones nodding. Then her face turned angry, and she started to rant. Booth swore he saw her mouth move 'Booth' quite a few times.

After the talk Bones walked out of her office, straight past Booth and up to the lab, quickly turning to her work. Angela followed slowly and came over to him.

'She said he seemed like a nice guy. And she told me to tell you to back off, that she's an adult and can handle her life. I know why you aren't happy, Booth. I'm not either. I mean, the guy's nice, but I'm Brennan's best friend. And this guy is starting to look like a sleaze.'

'Yeah. What do we do?'

'Nothing. Brennan has to work it out. I hope she does it soon, though, coz that guy looks like he wants to, how do you say it in Brennan's terms, 'get intimate' with her.'

'Oh, sheesh, she won't go that far will she?'

'I don't know, but if I were you I wouldn't get involved. She's already pissed at you. Oh, nice hit by the way. She told me what you did to him.'

'Thanks!' he said, cracking his knuckles. Angela gave him a warning look.

*

The note came the following day. Booth had walked into his office, ready to sit down and file another case. Then he saw the slip of paper on the desk.

'BACK OFF, OR YOU MAY REGRET IT!' read in bold writing.

Booth whistled. 'Ooh, scary man.' He scrunched up the paper, and then threw it head-shot into the waste paper basket. He completely ignored the note and forgot about it.

Little did he know that he should have payed more attention to the threat.

Little did he know that it may ring true.

* * *

Ooh, cliffhanger. If you want to read another chapter, you'll review. Thanks for reading!


	4. Methods

Hey guys.

I've had some confusion with the outlay of the story. Just to be clear, it's set around the second season - and before Sully. I know some people might think that I'm copying that story, but I'm not.

Thankyou for all the story alerts and reviews for the last chapter. Keep them coming, and any other ideas or criticism you might have for the story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bones, only Phil.

* * *

Bones was sitting at her desk, thinking about Phil. Things had been pretty fiery between them, and the previous night had proven that. After work, Phil had gone back to Bones' house, had a huge dinner, and ended up staying the night.

All the calories from that dinner had been burned.

Booth came rushing through the door. Bones stood up. 'Booth!'

'We got a suspect. We'll talk on the way.'

'But this is Phil's case.'

'Like I said, we'll talk on the way. Come on.' He helped her into her coat.

Bones demanded answers as soon as they hit the road. 'You were off this case, Booth. You said Phil could remain on it. Why are you going around finding suspects?'

Booth sighed. 'Ok, fine. I read the file and, you know, found a glitch. The butler of the family, Greg, hadn't been reported at the house the night the victim was killed. He apparently hated her, too.'

'But what about Phil?'

'I spoke to him, and he agreed to let me help with the case. He seemed pretty nice. Didn't say anything about the other night.'

'So does that mean you won't go harassing him any more?' Bones asked, sceptical that Booth would change his mind so easily.

'Course not, Bones,' Booth said, casually stretching his arm around the back of Bones' seat. 'He's your boyfriend. Why would I want to harass him?'

Charm smile.

Bones stared at Booth. 'Are you feeling alright? If I recall correctly, which I'm pretty sure I do, you were planning to pulverise my boyfriend the other night, and now you're perfectly fine with him?' She didn't buy it.

'Yeah! I had a thinking session last night,' Bones scoffed, 'And I am going to leave you alone. I respect your privacy.'

She still didn't buy it. 'Thankyou, Booth.'

'My pleasure.'

Charm smile.

*

The next day, Bones heard a knock on her office door. She looked up to see two people standing in the frame. One was Booth, the other a woman around 30, her arm wrapped around Booth's waist.

'Can I help you?' Bones asked, wondering why Booth was bringing girls into her office.

'Bones, I'd like you to meet Alex, my girlfriend.'

'Your nicknames Bones? Oh my god, that is like, so cute! Why do you call her that?' Alex asked. Her voice was high pitched, and Bones found it irritating.

Bones looked to Booth. 'Why are you bringing her here?'

'Well, you know, I just wanted to introduce you squints to her.'

'Squints? What are squints?' Alex asked, her voice surrounding the room.

'My people,' Bones responded. 'Booth, you might want to take her – there's a body coming in.'

As if on cue, two FBI men walked past carrying a body on a gurney. Alex covered her mouth and turned away, then ran out the door.

'Why did you bring her here, Booth? The real reason,' Bones asked quickly.

'It's like I said, I wanted to introduce her.'

'She's not your type. I know you would never usually go out with people like that. She's only good for sexual s-'

'Just stop, Bones.'

'Ohh! I know why she's here! You want me to feel jealous!'

'What? No, no, why would I want you to feel jealous?'

'Is this because of Phil? You think that if you get a girlfriend and bring her in I might get jealous that you have another woman in your life? That's funny, Booth. And I'm sorry, but that's not going to work.'

Bones saw Booth hesitate for a second. Saw the truth in his eyes. She reached out and touched his arm.

'Look, Booth. I know how you really feel about me and Phil, but I can deal with my life.'

He nodded. 'I know. I'm good with it.'

'And if it makes you feel nay better, he can be annoying.'

Booth looked up. 'Why? He seems fine to me.'

'His work methods are, uncanny. He seems to guess slightly more then a Federal agent should. He doesn't rely on evidence much. He...guesses.'

'And that's a problem?'

'To me, yes. I mean, Phil's great, but I just disagree with his work methods.'

'Ok. Well, tell him off.'

Bones glared at him, and then walked out the door.

*

The next day Booth walked straight to Bones' office. Bones looked up from her book when he entered.

'No Alex?'

'Nah, I got rid of her. Her voice was giving me amnesia. Hey listen, can I, uh, get you to do me a favour?'

'Depends.'

'Can you somehow get the notes that Phil has on the case?'

'Why? What logical reason could you have for taking them?'

'Well, I was thinking about what you said with his methods, and I think I might have found something that the FBI isn't going to agree with.'

'Such as?'

'I'm not certain. I just need the files. Can you get them for me?'

'I can try. But it's your fault if I'm caught.'

'Sure.'

*

Another one came.

This one more knowledgeable.

He knew what he was up to.

"I KNOW WHAT YOU SUSPECT. STAY OUT OF IT, OR YOU WILL SUFFER"

* * *

Spooky guy's back.

Okay, so I'm running a small poll thing. I would like people to vote. Would people like to see:

**A: **Bones to stay with Phil and Booth be fine with it

**B: **Booth take some action and teach Phil a lesson

**C**: Have Booth try to show Bones that Phil's not good for her

Or some other idea that people might have. Please vote, so I can write the story where you guys want it to go.

Please review again, the more the better. I'm hoping to get more then 10, and if so will write more. Thanks guys!


	5. Jealousy

Ok

thanks for everyone who reviewed - as i got over 10 i promised i would write another chapter. Thanks to those who voted or gave ideas. The majority of you had similar ideas, and the most popular votes were B and C. So, by demand of viewers, i will try to write what you want.

Please keep submitting reviews, ideas, criticism, questions or anything else to do with me or the story.

Please read and, hopefully, enjoy.

* * *

Booth heard something slap onto his desk. He looked up. Bones stood above him. He looked back on the desk and saw that a thin file sat in front of him.

'Is this the case file?' he asked, picking it up.

'Yes. But I still don't understand why you couldn't get the file yourself.'

'Well, some of those papers will be personal notes. He wouldn't want me looking at them. How did you get them?'

'Let's just say that using my mental and physical charm, as well as a manner of sexual g-'

'Ok. Just say sex.'

'Fine. Sex.'

'Nice. You can go now, while I go over these.'

'I've got bones to examine anyway. And be quick with those, or he'll notice they're missing.' With that, Bones walked out of the room. Booth opened the file. A few bundles of paper slid out, as well as x-rays of the victim, a few photographs and a standard computerized report – name, age, sex, height, race. Attached was a report of how the death occurred.

Another piece of paper, showing notes written in the interrogation room.

And another, showing background information and ID of possible suspects.

The usual report.

Booth quickly skimmed through. The report looked thorough. The guy looked like he always finished his reports and files expertly. But looking through the sheets, Booth started to realise just how little information there actually was. Phil filled his work completely, but only got scraps of information.

Was it on purpose, or was this just his way of working?

Booth reached the end of the file and was about to shut it. Everything looked normal. But then his eyes skimmed over the last page.

A bunch of handwritten notes, not uncommon to a few sheets already in the file. But reading it, Booth's eyes narrowed. He sat forward in his chair.

Phil was not all as he seemed.

He had to warn Bones!

*

He found Bones on the platform, indentifying a set of human remains. They didn't look like the ones from the current case. Bones was bent over them, touching random bones delicately with her fingers.

'Zack? Does this look like a screwdriver hole?'

'It could be, Dr Brennan. I'll run it through and try to find a match and make.'

'Bones!' Booth called, frantic. 'I need to talk to you, now!'

'I'm pretty sure it can wait, Booth. I need to ID this boy.'

'No you don't. He can wait.' Booth slammed the file down on the table in next to the body. 'This is important.'

Bones turned at the urgency in his voice. 'Are you alright?'

'I could be asking you that question in a few hours.'

'What _are _you talking about Booth?'

By now all the squints had turned to Booth. 'What's going on?' Angela asked

'Look, I just need to speak with Bones for a moment. It's about Phil.'

Bones looked sceptical. Nevertheless, she followed Booth into her office.

'What's this all about, Booth?'

'Bones, Phil is evil. He's misleading you on the case.'

'How do you know?'

'I read the file. I read through his notes, but one of them has a fatal mistake in it.'

'I don't believe you. You know what I think?'

'What?'

'I think you want me to _believe _Phil is evil so then I will leave him.' Bones was trying not to laugh.

'Bones, it's true! Read the file! It's in there!'

'Fine. Prove it.'

Booth ran back up to the platform where he remembered leaving the file when he threw it down. The squints surrounded the table. Booth quickly moved them apart.

'Where's the file? The one on the table?'

Angela turned to him. 'Phil just came by to pick it up. He said he needed it to question some suspects. Why?'

'Son of a bitch!'

Booth swung around, preparing to run after Phil. He didn't get anywhere. Bones was standing right behind him, hands on hips.

'Booth, leave him alone. He is not evil. He is fine. I still think you're just jealous.'

'Jealous of what?' a voice called from behind them. Everyone turned to see Phil standing at the entrance of the Jeffersonian.

He was file-less.

Booth ran up to him. 'Where's the file. Where did you put it?'

Phil stayed calm. 'In my office. I need it to read over my notes.' He smiled.

Booth fought the urge to punch him. 'I'll spot you out, don't you worry,' he whispered in Phil's ear. 'Stay away from Temperance.'

'Or what? She's my girlfriend.'

'Or you'll suffer the consequences – maybe, uh, lose your job?' Booth shrugged, then walked out of the door.

'Ignore him. He's jealous,' Bones said, walking back up to the platform.

*

Phil was walking through the FBI headquarters. He was headed for his office, preparing to sit down and read some more of the report, maybe add a few more notes. He hated Booth, and disliked him even more now he had found out about the notes. He had to destroy them!

But before he could even walk one step into his office, a hand clamped down over his mouth, and he was bashed in the head, eliminating him into unconsciousness. He was out before he could even see his attacker.

*

Booth whipped the blindfold off Phil. He was dazed, a large lump on his head. Serves him right. He started to open his eyes. Booth shook him.

'I want answers. I know about the notes. I know what you're trying to do to Brennan. What are you doing?'

Phil was still moaning, his eyes hardly open. Booth hit him again to wake him up.

'Tell me!'

Phil looked up at Booth. 'You're getting nothing. I don't have to say a word.'

'I could make you.'

'Why are you so determined to find out what I'm doing? I'm misleading Brennan to a different murderer. So what? Only coz I hate the guy and want him arrested. What's the big deal?'

'I'm her partner. She wants to catch a _real_ murderer, and to do that she needs proper evidence, not something you've made up.'

'This isn't about you being her partner. You just want to protect her. You love her.'

'I do not.'

'Then why are you so protective?'

'I'm not.'

'You sure?'

'Look, just stay away from her.'

'In a few hours, you'll be wishing that you didn't say that.'

'Why? What are you planning to do?'

'Never mind. I'll just....stay away from her.'

Booth glared at Phil. He was so aggravating.

'Oh, did she tell you about the other night? She's wonderful at sex.'

Booth couldn't take any more of this taunting. He lashed out, punching Phil in the jaw, then the other side. His mouth started to emit blood. He prepared for another hit when Bones flew through the door.

'Booth!' she yelled, pulling Booth off Phil. 'What are you doing?! Get off him!'

Booth was still trying to get to Phil, to hit him again. Phil just sat in his chair, jaw set firm.

'You out to keep a leash on your partner, Dr Brennan. That's assault.'

Booth straightened up, smoothed his jacket, and glared at Phil. Phil smiled. Bones guided Booth out the door.

'What the hell did you think you were doing!?'

'He said you were going to be in danger!'

'So you hit him? Booth, Phil would never put me in danger. He's a sweet man, and he loves me. More then you ever will.'

That hurt.

Bones guided Booth to his office, ignoring him the whole way. She then walked to Phil's office to check if he was alright.

He wasn't there.

She walked in anyway, to his desk. The file sat on it, open. She took a look.

The report seemed normal. She flicked to the last page.

She immediately saw why Booth was concerned for her safety.

Written up the top of the page was the word MISSION.

The answer?

Underneath, in black pen like the rest of the page were the words LET HER TRUST YOU.

Scribbled over in red pen were the words NOW SHE DOES, ATTACK.

She didn't know what it meant by attack, but she was pretty sure that the 'she' was her.

* * *

So for all those who do not like Phil, like me, hopefully you liked this chapter. And please, as said, review and give any ideas for the story to make it exactly how you viewers want. remember - no comments, the story doesnt go the way you want.

Thanks for reading!


	6. Betrayed

Once again, thankyou for all those who reviewed my last chapter. Sorry for the slow update but ive been in a school musical and havent had time.

Please enjoy!

* * *

Bones didn't know what to do.

She tried to think like a 'normal human being', as Booth had often told her to do.

_Booth._

Bones felt a spasm of anger. How dare he interfere with her life. She was an adult. She could cope with herself.

But looking at this file, she had to rethink. Could Booth have been right? What if she really _was _in danger? If Phil really _was_ trying to kill her? This file showed some evidence of that.

But it was not enough.

Bones had been a scientist for many years, and had always instructed her students and peers never to jump to conclusions.

That meant her, too.

But this was the case file. Phil was the only one who had access to the file. It was his case. Who else could it be?

Unless.....

Bones looked closer at the file, and then at the thin black pen lines. The file was written throughout with neat writing, though slightly scribbled.

Of course.

This was his writing.

He, too, had access to the file. Wasn't he searching for it that very day?

Who would want her to think she was in danger?

Booth.

Again, Bones felt the wave of anger, this time coursing through her entire body like fire.

He had set her up; Writing this file, trying to make her believe that Phil was trying to hurt her. If she _did _believe him, she would leave Phil. Booth would have her back.

This whole "danger" thing was a fake, a distraction.

Standing up, Bones forcefully pushed the chair back, and then stormed out the door, following the all-too-familiar passageway to Booth's office.

Booth was reading Parker's school report when he heard the door bang open. He quickly looked up, and saw Bones lowering her leg.

She had kicked open the door. What an entry.

Booth saw the look on her face, and frowned. It was of pure hate. He raised his hands. 'Look, I'm sorry for what happened back there, but I was trying to protect you.'

Bones snorted. 'Is this how you usually try to 'protect' your partners?' Bones asked, then slapped the file onto his desk.

Booth smiled. 'So, you read the report. Do you understand now why you're in danger?'

'In danger from who, you?' Bones was getting hysterical. 'The jokes over, Booth.'

Booth turned serious again. 'What the hell are you talking about, Bones?'

'The report. You wrote it, didn't you?'

Booth looked shocked and hurt. 'What?! Why would I write that? Write that'd I will kill you?'

'I don't know, Booth. Maybe because you're jealous and will do anything to get me back?'

Booth stood up. 'I would never do anything like that. I want you back, but I wouldn't threaten to _kill _you!'

'Well, then why is it your writing on the report? Have a think about it, Booth.'

Booth opened the file to the report. Squinting, he saw that it really did look like his writing. He looked up.

'I swear I didn't-'

_Slap!_

Bones turned and walked out of the room. Booth looked at the file again. It was his writing. But how?

The only thing he knew was that this was all Phil's fault.

And he would pay.

He met him just as he was leaving. It was around 10.30. Booth had seen him in Bones' office just minutes before, flirting as usual.

She hadn't even considered Booth's warning or his plea for her to listen.

He watched Phil kiss Bones goodnight, then walk out of the glass door, from behind a thick bank of jutted-out wall. Being a trained sniper, Booth knew how exactly to follow the enemy.

His training would pay off.

Booth waited thirty seconds then followed Phil out of the door. From behind a tree, he saw Phil walk over to his car, a sleek black Honda.

Show-off.

Phil opened the back door of his car and threw his shoulder-bag into it, then slammed the door. Booth turned to get a better look. A leaf crunched under his foot, almost silent, but he hoped that Phil hadn't heard it.

Phil stayed still, then sighed. 'Come out, Booth,' he said tiredly, as though he had been followed many times before.

Booth didn't move.

'Come on, I was also trained by the FBI. I might not be as good as you, but I'm not stupid. Come out and face me like a real man.'

Booth stepped out from behind his tree. He felt humiliated to be shown up by a junior.

Booth got straight to the point. 'I know what you're doing.'

'We've already discussed this, Booth. Surly you don't want a repeat of how it ended?'

Booth clenched his fists.

'You set me up. You forged my writing. That's a federal offence.'

'I don't know what you're talking about.'

'Oh, I think you do.'

'What are you going to do? Tell Brennan? She won't listen to you. She trusts me.'

'She trusts me, too.'

'More then me?'

Booth tried not to laugh. 'We've been partners for a couple of years. You've only known her for a couple of weeks. Do the math.'

'Yes, but in the weeks I've known her I have never made fun of her, nor ignored her. She loves me, much more then she does you.'

Booth was silent. He didn't care for this man. He was just trying to distract him from his main goal.

'You haven't answered my question yet, Booth. What are you going to do? Tell me off? Run to Brennan?'

'No,' Booth said, stone cold. 'This.'

Booth punched Phil in the nose. A deafening crack rung around the carpark. Phil doubled over. 'That's for setting me up.'

Booth punched him again in the jaw. 'That's for stealing my partner.'

One in the stomach. 'That's just coz I don't like you.'

Phil was in too much pain and shock to react. He just stood bent over, clutching his stomach. He looked up. His nose was bleeding. Phil gave Booth a pleading look.

Booth hit him again, this time in the eye. Phil fell to the ground, groaning in pain. Booth kicked him. Phil rolled over.

'Now, I know I'm gonna get in heaps of shit because of you, and not just from Brennan. But just remember to stay away from her, or you won't be going very far.'

Booth turned and walked past Phil. He felt something grab his ankle and looked down to see Phil trying to hold him and hit him where it hurts. Booth pulled out of his grasp and pointed his gun at Phil. 'One word to Brennan, or anyone else that I did this, and you're dead. You got that?'

Phil gave Booth a look full of hatred.

Booth cocked his gun.

Phil grunted.

Booth snorted then turned around and walked away.

_Pathetic._

* * *

Remember to send me any ideas or thoughts of this story. Reviews are great.


	7. Squinting

Sorry, i know its been a while since updates but i was writing my other story - What they never said - and got kind of caught up.

Thanks everyone who reviewed last chapter.

Hopefully I'm not making this boring. These past chapters i understand have been but they're important. I promise you the next few chapters will be more exciting.

Please review or give ideas when you've finished reading.

Oh, adn to let you know, this story is set AROUND season two - when i say that i mean the squints include Zack, Cam, Angela, Hodgins - no sweets or substitutes

* * *

Bones, as he had expected, was furious.

As was the FBI.

After accomplishing his mission with Phil, he went back to his office. He knew he would be in hell the next day.

He was right.

Never has Bones been in his office so many times in the course of a few days. Especially angry.

Now she officially made it a record.

She didn't knock. She didn't call out. She walked straight in, up to the desk, and slapped Booth again. He knew she would be angry, but slapping him? She didn't do that too often.

Booth looked at her. Her face was scrunched in anger.

Her eyes.

Loathing.

He had never seen her like this before. No matter what he had done.

"I gave you chances, Booth. You promised me you'd leave us alone. You promised that you wouldn't do anything. I trusted you, Booth! And now, I don't know."

That hurt. Booth stared at her in shock. But she wasn't finished.

"I know I may be overreacting, but if you _touch_ Phil again, I will report you to the FBI."

"What are you talking about? When did I touch him?"

"You think I'm stupid, Booth? I have a high IQ, a lot higher then yours. You think that when I see Phil walk in the door with a black eye and a broken nose, did you even _think_ that I would suspect anyone else? I knew it was you, Booth. I don't know why, and I don't care. Just stay out of it."

"I'm not admitting to anything. But I'm trying to protect you, Bones. This guy, he's an enemy. He's trying to kill you. He told me before I beat him up."

"Ah – hah, so you admitted it."

"That's not the point. I know what I'm doing, Bones. Would you rather this guy beaten up or you dead?"

Bones was silent, thinking. But she didn't think for long.

"Just....stay away from him. And me."

Bones walked out the door. Booth's heart nearly broke right there. All he was trying to do was protect her, and she was pushing him away. How did she expect him to stay away from her?

But somehow he had to. No matter how unfair it was, she would be even more angry if he interfered.

He would make her see.

For once, he was certain to be right, and that no matter what Bones would try to do or deny, he would come out on top.

All he had to do was find evidence.

That was the one thing Bones could not deny.

*

He drove straight to the Jeffersonian. The squints were there, pouring over information about the current case. They were stuck, and couldn't find any evidence that fit in with the most possible theories. They looked up as Booth entered. They hadn't seen him in awhile as Phil was assigned to the case, and were pleased to see him. He didn't return any of their greetings.

"Ok, I assume you squints know about Phil. But Bones probably hasn't told you what I found. I read the file, and Bones is in danger. He's planning to kill her, but she doesn't believe me, because she read the file, and saw that somehow it was in _my_ handwriting."

They gave him sceptical looks. Especially Angela.

"What? No! I did not write it! This guy is a sneak! Now, I need the evidence to prove it!"

Hodgins had a mixed expression of a dubious and excited look.

"Ok, so what your saying is that this guy Dr B is hooking up with a possible murderer and you want us to help you find evidence so she'll listen to you?"

"Exactly. Listen to the bug and slime guy."

Hodgins rolled his eyes. "So we're talking conspiracy?"

"Yes, you can call it that."

"Awesome!"

"I don't care how awesome it is, just find SOMETHING that Phil is trying to kill Bones!"

"Such as what?" Angela interjected. "All we've got to go on is a piece of paper and your word. What are we meant to do?"

"I don't know! You guys usually do this stuff."

"No, Booth", Angela said sadly. "It's usually you and Bren. This is her specialty and she tells us all what to do."

"Imagine she's here. What would she say?"  
"She would tell us to examine all the evidence, and if there is none look for theories then find evidence if they work", Zack interjected in his monotone voice that happened whenever he was talking about information.

Booth made a gesture in his hands of 'get going'. The squints scurried off, though where to he had no idea. All except Angela. She walked over to where he had sat down on a swivel chair.

He had his chin resting on his hand, his expression impatient. Angela approached him carefully.

"What did you do, Booth. What did you do to hurridly want the evidence?"

"I don't want her to die."

"I know you, Booth. Something must have happened. She got angry at you, and you want to prove her wrong."

He looked up at her. "How do you know these things?" he asked.

"I've interregated as many people as you, Booth. I know what people are thinking. And also, I'm not stupid. It kinda' obvious."

He sighed. "Ok, yeah. I hit him."

"I already knew that."

"No, that was before. He went outside after work, and I beat him up. Apparantly he looks like crap, according to Bones."

"Hmm, I can see why she'd be annoyed. Have you seen him yet?"

Just then the door to the Jeffersonian opened, and Bones walked in, her arm through Phil's. Booth looked at her. She gave him a stone-cold stare, and led Phil to the direction of her office. Phil, too, looked at them, and Booth nearly laughed and gasped. His face was a mixture of colours – black, purple, and green decorated the outside of his face. His eye was black, and his nose had clearly been broken. His lip was swollen, and Booth could see he had a slight limp. He laughed to see how Bones could kiss him now.

He looked back up to se Angela giving him a disapproving look. He gave her his charm smile, and she had to try not to laugh.

"Well, he won't be getting up to anything else for at least a week – and by that time we'll have solved the case. Good work, Booth."

Just as he was about to reply, Zack ran up the stairs and over to them. He waited.

Booth gave him an odd look. "What?"

"Mmmmm...."

"Oh just spit it out, Zack!"

"Is this why we don't talk to each other?"  
Angela cut in, almost laughing. "What is it, Zack?"

"I found something that you might want to take a look at."

He turned and moved back over to the stainless steel table they were always surrounding. Angela followed him.

Booth took one more look over to Bones' office. Bones was on her couch, Phil next to her. She was holding his hand, stroking it, and talking to him. She looked so sympathetic, that Booth just wanted to go and do something – anything – to hurt the man.

Bu he couldn't. He heard Zack call his name. He sighed and quickly moved over to the table.

A picture was up on the screen. It was a piece of bone.

Zack made the uncertain sound again.

"It's a piece of bone, Zack. What does it mean?"  
He pointed to a dark spot on the screen. Booth squinted at it. "What am I meant to be seeing, exactly?"

Angela looked confused too, then gasped as she worked out what it was.

"Oh. My. God."

* * *

As i said, the next few chapter will get more exciting then these past few, and hopefully this ending will make you want to read more.

Please review, comment, give ideas, anything would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading. Now just push that grenn rectangular button below.....


	8. California Boomers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones**

Thanks for reviewing. Please enjoy

* * *

Booth was frustrated. "_What the hell is it?!"_

Zack sighed. "I told you, you weren't going to like it."

Booth was getting really angry now. "Hurry up! Brennan could be in danger right now and all you guys care about it talking secretly? No! Tell me what the hell this...thing...means!"

Angela turned to him. "It an initial."

Zack was getting over his head. "I overlooked the ribs and central vertebrae. I assumed that the body had been _crushed_, like this." He squatted on his knees and made a motion of pushing down. "But when I saw this, I knew exactly what it was, and now I know that it wasn't crushing."

"Then what is it?" Booth was sick of these squints. His is why he didn't often like working with them. They would confuse and boggle your mind with knowledge, making no sense at all, and then start talking in scientific language. He liked working out in the field, where he could communicate with people his own kind, and didn't have to put up with facts ringing in his ears.

"A sharp force blow to the vertebrae indicates that the bone was struck with some sort of hard object," Zack said, thinking that this made perfect sense.

"Like a baseball bat," Angela interjected, knowing Booth wanted to get down to the point. Booth was glad that someone in this room had a sense of normal life. "The initials, C.B., are the primary initials for the baseball team, California Boomers."

"I never actually watched baseball. I mainly stuck to the environmental channel, and amused myself with that."

Booth held up a hand. "Zack, we don't care. Just, what does this have to do with anything?"

"This baseball bat was the murder weapon. You can see were there has been a large collection of blood clot here..... which shows that this was the highest point of blood. What is the point of baseball?"

"So if this was the murder weapon......can we trace an ID? See who plays on the California Boomers?"

Angela was beaming, as though she had some secret that possessed her mind and refused to get out until she could spill it out to someone. "We already know!"

"Great!" he said, ecstatically. "Who?"

"Phil."

"Well, that's great news, which proves that he was the murderer of this victim in the garden, and that he is a killer and could indeed be after Bones. But are you positive it's him?"

Angela smiled mischievously again. "Phil plays baseball. And when you're best friends with Brennan, she tells you everything, especially about what happened on a date. She told me that he once played for the California Boomers, but had to stop because of a knee injury."

"But why would he still have the bat?" Zack asked. He was used to being part of a conversation in the science lab, but when it came to a lot of sports, he was no help at all, and just stood in the background like a piece of furniture, until someone wanted information, or he had a question.

Booth answered him. "When people stop playing sport, they usually save keepsakes of their time out on the field. Phil probably has baseball caps, shirts – it wouldn't be hard to have a bat. So all we need is DNA and we've got our murderer?"

"Yes," Zack said.

"But how are we going to get DNA out of a piece of bone?"

Zack quickly scurried over to a side bench and picked up a glass Petri-dish. In it was what looked like a splinter. "This was found in the bone. When cam runs it through, it can tell the type of make, model, and who it was registered to."

"Great!" Booth rubbed his hands together, eager to go. "I'll get Cam right on it." Booth grabbed the file off the table and ran down the stairs. He walked hurriedly to Cam's office, passing Bones' on the way. She and Phil were on the couch, talking in animated conversation. When he walked past, he saw Phil give him a look. Then everything seemed to move in slow motion. Booth saw Phil move his mouth, and realised he was sending a silent message through the glass. Booth gave him a death stare, concentrating on Phil's lips. _You try, you die._ Phil made his words clear so he knew Booth would understand them. Booth continued glaring at him with utmost contempt, then saw Bones turn to see what Phil was staring at. When she saw Booth, she narrowed her eyes, and held his arm to turn him around, purposely ignoring him. His heart split in two. She was now ignoring him because he was trying to help her. Over the past few weeks, he had seen Bones as he had never seen her before, and he knew it would take a long time for her to forgive him. But he was determined that she found out the truth, however much it hurt her. She wanted her to have a happy life, not with this monster, and he would prove it to her.

He started moving again, as he realised he had stopped dead in his tracks, and marched to Cam's office. Reaching it, he explained to her what he had heard on the platform. She was as astonished as he, and quickly moved past him to get a DNA report. Booth was silently thanking the squints inside his brain. However they act _during_ the process, it certainly pays out in the end.

*

When Cam returned a few hours later, she was holding another manila folder, encrusted with the Jeffersonian label. Booth nearly ran over to her – all he wanted was that file in his hands. He didn't even need to open it. Cam started spilling the facts as soon as he reached her.

"Usage of rosewood. Registered to the California Boomers. Had someone call the coach, and he said that it sounded like the 2001 make, and that bat had been given to Phil Materson. It was tradition that a bat be given out each year to the most valuable player of the season, and Phil earned it in 2001. Apparently, he still has it."

"So it's definitely him?"

"Yes."

Booth punched his fist in the air. He felt like giving Cam a kiss, and was tempted to, but knew that he shouldn't. Instead, he just hugged her. It was an awkward hug, like one would give to an uncle that you don't really like and just want it to be over. Booth quickly let go, slipping Cam's slim body out of his grasp. He ran back to the platform. Angela, Zack, and Hodgins (who had been filled in by Angela) were there waiting for him.

He shouted over to them. "It's Phil! Now let's go and arrest the devious bastard." Booth turned towards Bones' office and started to hurry over. The others didn't move. Booth turned angrily to them. "Come on! Let's go arrest him now while he's still here! The sooner we do, the sooner we can get back Bones!"

Still they didn't move.

"Hurry up! Don't you want to see this?"

"Uh, Booth?-"

"You guys worked this hard, you've wanted to see this guy out of her hands, and now-"

"Booth?"

"-All you're going to do is stand their and watch?"

"Booth!" Angela nearly cried.

He turned angrily to her. "What?"

"Um, they've already left."

Startled, he turned towards the empty room and ran over to it. He slammed open the door, and stepped inside. Just because he felt like it, and felt that he needed to be in the ring of power, he drew out his gun, and aimed it at every corner, though knowing it did no good. He felt like shooting something, anything, anything that reminded him of that scumbag Phil. He turned every way, closing his eyes, trying to see whether they would reappear again if he opened them. He saw the other squints watching from outside. He was making a fool of himself, he knew, but he didn't care. He knew his anger could be wild, and he wanted to take it out on something.

Not wanting to go back into therapy, he stormed outside again.

"He could have taken her anywhere. He could be torturing her right now! We gotta move!"

"And where do you propose we go?" Hodgins asked, arms crossed.

"I don't know. You're the smart guys, figure it out!"

"And you're the cops! This is your line! Don't take it out on us just because you have no idea what to do!" Hodgins could be just as lethal as Booth, and glared at Booth when he tried to stare him down. Then his shoulders sagged.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Booth felt like going under the Jeffersonian's x-ray machine just to check what was left of his heart. He loved Bones, and knew she could be getting tortured anywhere right now. All he wanted was to know that she was safe, and when she was back in her arms, then he'd be happy.

He saw Angela move over to him. She held his arm. "This is not your fault."

Booth knew he shouldn't bother arguing with her. But inside, he knew it was his fault. His fault that he gave her Phil in the first place. His fault that he didn't put up a fight not going to Canada. His fault that he couldn't get the evidence in time. His fault that he had let Phil in on the murder. His fault that he had told Bones not to trust Phil – which made her trust him even more. His fault that she could be half-dead by now. His fault that he didn't know what to do. Everything was his fault.

"We'll find her, Booth. Alive. She can fight. Just remember that." Booth nearly chuckled. It gave him a small shred of hope. If Phil tried to attack her, she would certainly put up a good fight.

He took a deep breath. "Ok. I need to go back to my place to make a few calls. I'll call you if I find anything."

Angela nodded. The other men just stood there. Booth nodded to them in departure. Hodgins nodded back, and Zack waved. Hodgins looked at him, then shook his head. Zack slowly brought his hand back down again, crossed his arms, and nodded his head. Angela sniggered, and patted Zack's arm as she walked back up the platform.

Booth hurried home in his SVU. He turned on the lights, and they flashed bright blue and red, imbedding the colours into his skull. He could still see the coloured dots in his vision as he got out of the car and up his front stairs. He opened the door, leaving it unlocked in his hurry, threw down his keys, and went to his desk, pulling out a notepad with regular numbers, and started to dial the FBI, then slammed down the phone to grab himself a cup of coffee before he started. He knew it wasted precious time, but he needed to keep himself awake. He hadn't slept properly in days for fear of his partner, and was exhausted. He turned on the kettle, and moved to the cupboard to grab the jar of coffee beans.

He never made it.

He heard a foot pad lightly on the tiled kitchen floor. When he turned around, his vision was obstructed by his own crowbar, the face behind it terrifyingly familiar. He fell to the floor.

He thought three things before he was unconscious.

One. Bones was safe.

Two. Phil had just attacked him.

Three. Now _he _was in danger.

* * *

Please review and everything. That'd make me really happy. Thanks!


	9. Gaffa Tape

Once again, thanks everyone who reviewed last. I appreciated the comments. And, i know a lot of people thought the bat DNA was bad, but, hey! I just needed a way to show it was Phil. I dont knowanything about bats or wood, so there you go.

This chapter, i should warn you, is kinda sad. But please read it, and tellme if it was a good idea or not.

**Disclaimer: **I dont own bones, but, unfortunately, i own that bastard Phil.

But all those people who hate phil, in this chapter you get to see Booth abuse him.

Please enjoy!

* * *

Booth moaned and opened his eyes. The room spun around him, blurry and disoriented. He closed his eyes again, trying to rid his mind of the overflowing dizziness. When he opened his eyes once more, the dark room had stopped moving, but it was still fuzzy around the edges.

But he knew immediately where they were.

The shape of the room was familiar. Squinting through the darkness, he could make out the lounge, the TV, the coffee table and the last mug he had used, left there uselessly on the polished surface, the stone-cold caffeine still floating in the porcelain. The light was off, but he knew that seven steps away would take him to his own bedroom, on it his undershirt and tie from the previous day.

He was in his own house.

What a stupid idiot Phil was.

What type of murderer captured and killed someone in their own house? A bloody dumbass, that's what type. And Phil definitely fit that category.

Looking around, Booth couldn't see Phil anywhere. What he could see was that he was sitting on a chair – his own – tied with _gaffa tape _and gagged with a tie, presumably his own. God, this guy really was an idiot. Booth could easily break out of the bonds.

But Phil had the advantage in one section. He had also handcuffed Booth by his ankles to the chair. As he was an FBI agent, it was expected that he had cuffs. Booth kicked forward in frustration, and received a stabbing pain as the metal bit into his flesh. His hands were tied behind him, and he tried to undo the tape by twisting his wrist around, but they would not break, and soon he felt his wrist cramp.

He had to struggle the urge to kick out again.

Then he heard the door open, and turned. In the dark, he couldn't see much, but knew that it would be Phil. Sure enough, he flicked the switch. The light momentarily blinded him, and he bowed his head, clamping his eyes shut as the light disabled his eyes. After a few seconds, he looked up again. Phil was standing next to the door, sneering at him.

"You think I'm stupid, Booth?"

Yeah, Booth thought. But he couldn't say anything out loud.

"I knew that you found out, a long time ago. But now that you have the actual evidence, well, that's made me mad."

Booth spat at his tie, rolling his tongue, as he tried to untangle the material to get it out of his mouth. It was already sore with the effort of clamping it.

"Sorry, Booth. Not gonna happen. I'm gonna kill you slowly and painfully, and I don't want anyone to hear your pitiless screams."

If he wanted that then he should have put me somewhere else! Booth thought.

"Now, how shall I kill you?" Phil asked, talking more to himself then to Booth. "You've been really annoying, and for that I should make you pay. But before you die, Booth, I want you to think of something. Doesn't it make you feel so stupid that your partner listened to me, believed me, this whole time? Does it make you wonder why? After all, you have been partners for...what....a few years now? You wanna know why?"

Booth didn't move. Phil clearly wanted him to answer, and so, either to retrieve it or just to have a bit of fun, he stepped forward and took a punch at Booth. Booth tried to duck, but covered in the tape didn't give him much leverage, and the blow hit him square in the jaw. He felt his mouth start to bleed, and felt like he was about to throw up as he couldn't spit it out. Phil glared at him. He nodded, very slowly. In truth, he wanted very much to want why, but didn't want to show his enthusiasm to Phil.

"Much better. I'll tell you why. I persuaded her. I convinced her to believe me, listen to me, and not you. She wanted to live her own life, and not have someone living it for her. That's exactly what you were doing. You were telling her what to do, and she hated you for it."

Booth knew he was lying. Bones wouldn't hate him. But then again, seeing the look on her face as she walked into his office....

Phil saw him hesitate."Oh yeah, she was loathing you once you told her I was a murderer. She had been complaining quite often. She said, "He's always looking out for me. I know it's for the better good, but it's starting to get on my nerves. I can live my own life." And they're just the light complaints. I can give you much worse."

Booth felt the sting in his heart. He knew Bones would have the capability to say all of this if she really wanted to. He was just shocked that he would.

"Your partner may be smart in the lab, but she's as stupid as hell in real life. She listens and obeys my every command. Did you see the looks she gave you? Hilarious!"

Booth was glaring at him, mustering up all his loathsome thoughts into the one glance. Phil gave him a mock sympathetic look, and put on a high-pitched voice, tilting his head to the side. "Naww, don't be like that Agent Booth. I'm sure somewhere deep down she loved you!" He changed back to his normal voice, though still with enough force to ridicule him. "Somewhere very, VERY deep down!"

Booth couldn't stand sitting there watching this fraud make fun of him and his partner. He lashed out, trying, and failing, to stand up. He strained against the handcuffs, felt them cut into his flesh, but he ignored the pain. All he wanted to do was to kill this guy, as excruciating and tormenting as possible. But as much as this idiot had used the most basic tools to bind him, they did the job, and that aggravated him.

Phil laughed at his useless struggle. "It's fun to watch your pain. I might just sit here all day and watch you, maybe starve you to death?" Phil was slowly creeping forward. "But that would have ruined the point of me actually coming here. I'm going to enjoy it, and kill you the easy way. You're not worth wasting the effort. Oh, and one more thing. Did I tell you how good your partner was in bed? Oh, but I'm sure you've never had the chance to experience that, have you?"

By now he was right in Booth's face. How much he just wanted to spit right into his brown eye. Booth knew how to hurt him, though it would injure himself, too, but it was worth the effort. He swung the chair backwards, his back smashing painfully on the carpeted concrete floor, and he kicked up his legs as far as they would go, wrenching against the iron handcuffs. They didn't move far, but as Phil hadn't expected him to move, he had an advantage. Booth's foot hit him square where it hurt. Phil doubled over in pain, and Booth kicked out again, smashing his foot into Phil's head. He stumbled back, and tripped over the coffee table.

By the time he sat up, his whole forehead was covered in blood. Booth felt pleased with himself. It wasn't often that one could attack his attacker while under attack, especially tied up. It was an accomplishment.

But Booth knew he would be back for revenge. Phil as like a tiger. He could be quiet and harmless one moment, but as soon as you angered it it would come back for the kill. And Booth knew that that would be exactly Phil's intentions.

Phil had a manic look on his face, ready for vengeance. Booth knew what was coming, and held his face calm. He knew that if he looked panicked in this situation Phil would enjoy it more, and Booth did not want to give him that pleasure.

Phil staggered over to him, his hand held protectively in front of his legs. If Booth was not gagged, he would have laughed, but he was gagged, and this situation was too serious to laugh. He stared into Phil's eyes as he got closer.

"I'm going to kill you like I did my last victim. A stab to the chest, then a bullet to the head, then maybe, to add more colour, a slash to your stomach? Hmm, just wait till your genius partner see's that. And they'll never know. You'll be long gone by the time they realise you're missing. No-one will find a single thing tracing you back to me. And I'll just stay with Brennan. We're getting a lot out of our relationship. Inside information, for example."

Booth held his glare.

"But why am I wasting words on you? It's only wasting precious time." Phil reached into his pocket and drew out a knife. He flicked it open. I was long and sharp, and looked as though it had been polished many times. He came over to Booth. Even though Booth tried to hold his gaze, a slight bit of fear slipped in. Phil saw it, and laughed.

"Say goodbye to your partner, Booth." Phil held up the knife, and then brought it crashing down into Booth's upper chest.

Booth was stunned. He had been shot many times before, but being stabbed was a different sensation all together. He felt where the wound was, a slit in his chest, just below his shoulder, and the fire spread through him, though slower then if a bullet had been wedged between his flesh. Then, true to his word, Phil brought out a gun from his back holster, and cocked it. He pointed it at Booth's head, then changed his mind and moved it to his pumping organ.

"I'll shoot you in the heart so when they do find you they'll know you died out of pathetic love."

Phil aimed, and then turned as the door smashed open. He moved his gun towards the door, and then saw who it was and hesitated. It was only for a second, but it was enough. The visitor ran in and swung their leg around, giving a round-house kick to Phil's head. Phil slumped to the floor, seemingly unconscious. Booth's vision was wavering, and he couldn't see much of the action. Blurs and dark silhouettes obscured his vision, but he needed to stay awake to watch Phil become unconscious. He now saw that Phil was moving again – only faking being unconscious – and had brought his arm around the person's leg, who brought it forward and into his crotch. He doubled over in pain, and the visitor grabbed the gun off the floor and brought the butt of it to Phil's head, knocking him out cold. They then turned to move over to Booth, and Booth now saw the full view of his saviour, and smiled when he saw exactly who it was.

Of course.

Bones.

She rushed over to him, and saw the knife still thrust into his chest. She moved her hand past it, leaving the knife in his broad chest, knowing it was killing him, but also knowing that if she took it out he could die anyway. But Booth was already sinking into unconsciousness. He had lost a lot of blood, and knew that this could be his last thought. But he wanted his last thought to be of Bones.

And so he smiled. He tried whispering to her, but she placed a hand over his mouth, stopping him.

Her face blurred completely, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

What happened next, he didn't know.

He let the darkness take him.

* * *

As i told you, its kinda sad. Now please click that 'review story/chapter' button and type some either harsh, good, any type of commetns and tell me what you think of this chapter and what should happen next. Hope you liked the 'phils an idiot' bit.

Thanks for reading!


	10. Right By Your Side

so i made this the last chapter, otherwise its just going to get boring. This one could be boring as well - its kinda sissy, but didnt know what else to do. Please read it anyway and give me your thoughts.

This chapter, and story, is dedicated to my good friend Cameron. Thanks for your support!

Thanks everyone

Enjoy!

* * *

When he woke up he was surrounded by light.

White, false light.

He knew exactly where he was.

Damn, he hated hospitals.

He moved his left arm. A sharp pain spread through his muscles. He groaned in agony. Looking down, he saw a large bandage wrapped around his chest.

He remembered the familiar dark room. The knife spinning through the air. Bones entering the room.

Bones.

He quickly turned his head, indicating a sharp _snap _from the quick movement as his head turned, probably for the first time in a few days. He didn't have to search far. His partner sat on a chair next to his bed. He watched her face. She was asleep, probably exhausted from staying by his side. Booth smiled. He knew Bones would have stayed there until she kne he was alive, even though the doctors would have told her he was. She was one of those who have to see it to believe it.

He didn't want to wake her gentle slumber, but he couldn't help it. Her face was so peaceful, so pale, and so beautiful.

She was lying in an awkward position; her arms folded on the very sheer edge of the crisp bed, her head lay on her folded arms. He reached down, ignoring the pain screaming through his muscles, and kissed her gently on the top of the head.

She sat up, and blinked. When she saw Booth was awake, her expression lightened amazingly.

"Booth!" she exclaimed. "You're awake!"

Booth was still exhausted and wasn't used to the sudden rush of emotion. He reeled back, his arm agonising, but he once again overlooked the pain. He saw her look startled at making him jump, but he assured her with his eyes that he was fine.

"How are you?" she asked, trying to keep her voice low and normal, but she could feel it starting to break. He didn't see it.

"Hmm, let's see," he said, mocking thinking deeply. "I was tied up, stabbed in the chest and nearly shot. I feel great!"

She grinned a sad smile, but her face soon became upset again. She launched into an emotional speech at once. "Booth," she whispered, tears brimming in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" he asked, surprised.

"Everything. I should have listened to you. If I wasn't so pig-headed..." her face scrunched in anger.

Booth reached out with his right arm – the oppostie arm to the knife cut – and stroked her face. "Hey," he soothed. "You are not pig headed, and don't let anyone think you are."

She tried to ignore his reassuring words. "I listened to him. I trusted him over you. You've been my partner for years, and I've only known him for a few weeks. I was stupid not to trust you. You're an FBI agent – you can tell who is a criminal and who is innocent. And I know why I did it. And I'm not proud of it."

"Why?" he asked softly.

She shook her head and moved on. "I fell for his looks. I fell for his kisses, I fell for _him._ I should know by now not to trust just anyone."

Booth chuckled lightly. "You never did have a normal stream of boyfriends. So how many murderers does that make it now, three?"

He knew she was tempted to slap him playfully, but she was careful of his arm. He gazed into her face, and saw she had a bruise. He narrowed his eyes. She followed his gaze.

"It's nothing," she shurgged. She saw his look of concern, knowing it was clearly 'nothing'. She sighed, losing. "Phil tried to retaliate."

He sat up quickly, his chest screaming mercy at him. "That son of a bitch." He looked quickly at Bones. "What else did he do." It was not a question. He was angry at Phil, and wanted to go and kill the guy, no matter what the charges.

Bones saw the anger in his eyes. It was her turn to sooth him. "Once he caught you, I came in and tried to attack him. He sort of hit me first. I knocked him out then went to you. You were nearly unconcious. I was praying, yes, Booth, _praying, _that he hadn't killed you. I would never forgive myself if he did. I don't know what I'd do..." Booth squeezed her hand.

"How did you find me?" he asked, his voice barely more then a whisper.

"I came to talk to you. Actually, to tell you to..." she looked sheepish. She cut off. "I was looking for you. I came in and saw Phil. But by then...."

She was silent. He stroked her hand. She didn't seem to mind.

"So where is he now?" he asked cautiously. He don't know what he would do if he had got away because Bones was trying to save _him_.

"I called the ambulance immediately," she was whispering now. "Then I called the FBI. I don't know what they did with ... Phil" she struggled to say his name, "But I don't care. As long as he's not near any of us, we'll be fine."

Bones smiled at him, and she grinned back. But then she sighed again. "I still can't believe it. I told you to stay away from him, believed you were lying, believed you were just _jealous_." She shook her head. "I even hit you. I was completely wrong – I jumped to conclusions.

"Now I see why you don't like to jump to conclusions" he stated, trying to create an airy atmosphered, but she wasn't in the mood for jokes. He knew his sarcasm would have no effect.

"Hey," he said, and reached out his arm to lift her chin up. "You made a mistake. Everyone does. You don't make them often, but this was an experience for you. I forgive you, Temperance Brennan. You saved my life."

She laughed soflty. "Well, now we're square."

They were silent for a moment, both letting their feelings into the quiet. Booth tried to make conversation.

"So, how long have I been in here for?" he asked casually.

Bones had to look at her watch. "Um, now, four days." Booth looked up and realised there was a clock on his wall. The hand was two minutes past twelve.

"Hey Booth," Bones asked hesitantly. "Can you promise me something?"

"Yeah," he answered, suspicious.

"Next time you leave for work, don't give me a new partner. Or if you do, make sure he's over forty, then he doesn't have to compete with you."

The words were out of her mouth too late before she realised. Her mouth gaped wide in shock. Booth seemed not to have notcied – either that or he was purposefully making no comment to the fact that she had just announced that no-one was competition for him.

But then his next comment, along with his crooked smile, upgraded her second suspicion.

"So you think I'm good looking, eh?" he asked, purposefully flirty.

She tried to crawl out of the hole she had just dug. "In a way, yes. You are the dominant male in your field, and have a very nice bone structure."

"I think you're saying I'm hot, Bones."

"I did not say that, I said you had good bone structure."

Booth gave a look that he knew she was lying. "Well, I think you have very nice bone structure too, Bones."

She nodded her head. "Thankyou."

She was avoiding a topic and Booth knew it. He suddenly had an inkling he kne what it was.

"Hey, you never told me why you fell for him. You said there was a reason, but you never told me what it was."

She had clearly been hoping this subject wouldn't come up. She stared awkwardly at the floor, inspecting her black boots. She needed to change. She stayed silent. Finally she knew that she wouldn't be able to avoid it any longer. She looked up.

"I've worked with you for years, Booth. And through all that time..." she paused, not wanting this to go on.

"I love you, Booth. I always had boyfriends around you to distract myself from you. But then when you left, I couldn't face the time alone, not knowing how long you would be. And then when you came back...

You tried to tell me Phil was a murderer. But I was so stubbornly in love with you and not wanting to show it that I tried to immerse myself with him, tried to distract myself from you. But now I realiased I can't stay away from you." She looked up into his eyes, those chocolate bronw eyes. They were wide, filled with devotion.

She seemed embarassed now. "That was why I was with him. I just...didn't know how you would react."

Booth was speechless.

Finally, he got his mouth working again. "I've always loved you. Have you noticed how I haven't had many girlfriends? I only wanted you. But I didn't want to scare you."

He held her hand, and then leaned forward. His chest screamed but the pain was numbed. Bones, too, leaned forward slightly. Booth gently laid his lips on hers, his mouth savouring her flavour. Bones, knowing Booth was in pain, did most of the effort, moving her mouth to mold hers to his. It was a gentle kiss, full of emotion and love.

They broke apart, embarassed when the nurse walked in. She gave a disapproving look at them, but pretended to ignore them. She walked to the pole beside Booth's bed and filed it up with pain medication. Booth could feel his eyes start to droop as the drugs kicked in.

"Don't leave me..." he whispered.

She shook her head. "I'll always be here, Booth. Right by your side."

He gave a slight smile before sinking into unconciousness.

The last thing he felt was her lips on his once more.

* * *

As i said, kinda sissy.  
Thanks everyone for reading my story and all the support you've given me. Hopefully i didnt ruin this last chapter with the fluff - but i like happy endings.

Thanks again!

Amy (bobthetree123)


End file.
